Shouldn't It Be A secret?
by MikariHashino
Summary: She took him in when she saw Gintoki in such a state. Gintoki looked up to her as a big sister. Eventually, two other people came to her life as well. She have a secret only these three know about. What's the secret? [Strong OC]
1. The Encounter

**3rd POV**

She was going to visit Otose's husband graveyard when she saw a guy with silver hair leaning on the tombstone. It was raining heavily, she squatted in front of the boy and hold the umbrella to him.

The boy looked at her, she was soaking in the rain but she was smiling at him, it reminded her of Shouyou Sensei.

"Why you are helping me? I'm fine here."

Her wet hand ruffled his hair, "How could I abandon such a cute guy here?"

He could feel his face heating up. She landed her hand to him, "Why don't you come with me?"

The silver haired boy doesn't hesitate to take her hand. She took his hand and pulled him up, "Let's dry you first then we'll go eat okay?"

Gintoki felt warm that day.

 **Timeskip**

"Nee-chan! Can't you buy me some sweets?" Gintoki said. Isn't it weird to call nee-chan when you're already in your late twenties?

Gintoki and her went out to buy some stuff since someone has been eating all the foods. Money isn't a problem for her, although she lived in a small house which is a shop. But she don't mind as long as she can be with them.

"Yes Ginta, what do you want?" Himari yawned while looking at the stuff she was going to buy.

"I said I want sweet!" She knocked his head, earning an "Ow, that hurts!"

"How old are you? 5 years old?" Gintoki pouted while rubbing his head. Okay now she feels bad.

"Fine. Go and buy some." He quickly ran to the candy section. Himari sighed and followed him.

Gintoki have such a sweet tooth... She went to buy her stuffs while waiting for Gintoki with his sweets.

"Mari-neechan." That voice, Sougo? He came and hugged her, She only saw Sougo but where is Toshi and Kondo? Himari returned the hug.

They broke the hug "Sougo, my cute little brother!" She ruffled his sandy hair. After Sougo's sister passed away, Himari was there to comfort him...

 **Flashback**

She heard someone was crying, being the curious girl she was, she went to the direction that led her to the crying sounds. It was a boy crying. He is a Shinsengumi...

Himari approached him, "What's a boy crying here?"

She recognise the boy from Shinsengumi... Okita right? She kneeled in front of the boy, "Hey... why are you crying?"

Okita looked up. She is danna's sister right? He wiped his teary face. But Himari already took out a handkerchief to wipe his tears.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"..." Okita told everything... about his sister that just passed away. He reminded her of Gintoki.

"Why don't I be your sister?"

What?

"I'm gonna be your sister! I'll treat you as my little brother!" Himari smiled. How could she looked so pretty even though it's raining...

"Okay." From that moment onwards, Okita swore to protect her...

 **Present**

"Oii what're you doing Souichiro-kun?" Gintoki can't help but feel jealous when he saw them hugging each other...

Okita smirked "Well can't you see? I'm hugging her obviously."

Both of you are acting like a children... Himari sighed and continued to buy her stuffs. After she bought them, she told Okita and Gintoki that she have an errand to do, which make them whine.

"I promise that I'll be back before sunset, okay?"

"Well what errand it is? Why can't I follow you?" Gintoki said while Okita agreed.

"You need to continue your patrol." She pointed at Okita "And you need to take care of Kagura and Shinpachi!" She pointed at Gintoki who is picking his ear.

"Okay fine nee-chan." They both said.

After they leave her, she went to her destination. Unfortunately, she was lost. There was a huge ship in front of her. Amanto? A voice was heard.

"Hey! Are you a samurai?" It was a vermilion hair boy. He have the same colour as Kagura...

"Are you Kagura's brother?" His face turned dark.

 ** _BAAM!!!_**


	2. What's happening?

Himari's POV

Suddenly a bazooka flew towards Kamui. Before I could react, I was carried by someone else.

"Sougo?"

I looked up as he was carrying me bridal style. His eyes was filled up with tears "I thought that I would lose you..."

He carried me to the corner, about few meters away from Kagura's brother. Sougo was planning on killing Kamui but I can't let him.I stopped him on his tracks.

"Sougo! Please don't!"

Before Sougo could reply, I was taken away by someone. It's Kagura's brother. He wasn't injured at all...

"You will bear strong childrens." He said with a smile on his face.

"Kamui!!!" Sougo screamed, he knows that he can't shoot because it'll hurt me.

I looked at Sougo and shook my head. I mouthed something to him as I was taken by Kamui to the ship.

"Nee-chan!!!"

Sougo's POV

"Inform Gintoki and the others." She mouthed as she was slowly disappearing from my sight.

I never ran this fast in my life, I must look for danna! Upon arriving at Yorozuya, I harshly opened the door. " Danna! Nee-chan..."

3rd POV

Gintoki who was picking his nose looked at the figure that opened the door. Luckily the door didn't break down. It was Souchirou

-kun.

He eyed Okita, who was sweating and panting heavily. He stood up and went to him.

"What happened?" He asked with serious voice.

"Nee-chan has been kidnapped by Kamui.."

What?!

Himari was on Kamui's shoulder, she can't help but ask "Why are you bringing me here?"

He doesn't said anything and just keep walking. She just sighed. When are they gonna come?

"Oii Commander, who is that on your shoulder?"

Abuto heard from his subordinate that the commander kidnapped someone and he was curious to see that said person.

His breath hitched upon seeing the girl. Its her!

"Kamui! Put her down!"

Hmm? Abuto know this girl? He wanted to know her relationship with Abuto and complied. Guess he can't kill her yet.

"Sure."

She sighed when he finally let her down. Doesn't his shoulder hurts carrying a fatass?

She turned and saw someone she knew. Her face lighted up.

"Buto-kun!"

She ran and hug Abuto tightly. He just chuckled and hugged her back.

"Sensei."


End file.
